


More Than Air

by magicianprince



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: On their days off, Victor and Yuuri have a routine. Mostly this involves sitting around, taking Makkachin on walks, and talking about anything that comes to mind.Victor loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> titled after local sound's 'more than air', a very victuuri song.

When Victor woke, light peeking through his and Yuuri’s bedroom window and draping over their sheets, he knew instinctively that it would be a good day.

Victor was fond of his and Yuuri’s day-off routine. Mornings in St. Petersburg were always early mornings, no matter how much they might have wanted to sleep in—their bodies were too used to waking up while it was still dark outside in order to make it to practice. Yuuri was a little better at clinging to the soft wisps of sleep than Victor was. Usually Victor ended up looking through his Instagram feed while Yuuri nuzzled his cheek against Victor’s chest, hiding from wakefulness. Victor would try to laugh quietly at something but his whole body would shake, and Yuuri would sit up and blink down at him, eyes narrowed and accusing. When Yuuri got up, Makkachin would wake up from her spot at the foot of the bed and come shower the two of them in kisses.

On this particular morning, Yuuri’s front was pressed warm against Victor’s back, arm thrown haphazardly over Victor’s waist. Victor decided to leave Instagram to itself today, if only to save Yuuri a little more sleep. He entertained himself instead by going over his and Yuuri’s choreography for this season. Thinking about work was probably bad when it was supposed to be his day off, but Victor could never truly put skating out of his mind unless he had Yuuri to distract him. He closed his eyes and visualized the rink.

When Yuuri finally woke up, he rolled over, glared out of the window at the sun, and then put his arm back around Victor and grumbled. Victor’s heart melted that impossible bit more.

Eventually Victor coaxed Yuuri out of bed and into the shower. Later, he cooked them a breakfast suited to both of their diets, and then he and Yuuri took Makkachin on a walk. They came back home, and Yuuri sat himself in front of the television. 

This was another part of their day-off routine, and one Victor was achingly fond of. He went to go get his Kindle from the bedroom. When he returned, Yuuri had already started up one of the three gaming consoles he owned. Makkachin was asleep in the dog bed near the door to the kitchen. Yuuri sat on the far end of the couch, leaning on the armrest and holding a wireless controller. He gave Victor a smile when he noticed Victor in the doorway, and patted his thighs in welcome. Eagerly, Victor crossed the room and collapsed onto the couch, earning himself a surprised sound from his fiancé as he let his head fall into Yuuri’s lap.

The game’s menu music stopped as Yuuri began to play. Victor closed his eyes for a moment, savoring where his life had lead him.

Yuuri had played games on days off in Hasetsu, too, only at first he never let Victor sit with him—especially not like they were now, Victor sprawled out beside him, cheek pressed to Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri had probably avoided him during downtime because he’d thought Victor would disturb his quiet. Victor thought that was fair, since he had been pretty pushy when he’d first shown up at Hasetsu. Truthfully, on his days off, Victor was content to focus on reading. He loved to simply exist with Yuuri, the music from Yuuri’s game washing over him as he read stories about anything but figure skating. 

Victor was halfway through a book he’d downloaded to his Kindle on their last day off when Yuuri’s thigh flinched under him. 

Putting his Kindle down on the floor beside the couch, Victor let his head loll to the side. He watched as Yuuri fought his way, tense, through what Victor assumed was a boss battle. Victor thought privately that the graphics could be better, but Yuuri insisted that he couldn’t buy any new consoles until he was finished with the ones he already had. He didn’t play video games as often as other people did, and rather than let his backlog of games grow, he’d decided to be responsible and work steadily on ones that he already had. Responsibility was an admirable trait, but Victor kept dropping hints that anytime Yuuri wanted something new, Victor would be happy to buy it for him. Yuuri never asked.

Victor took a kind of goofy looking selfie, where you could only see part of his face and then Yuuri’s chest. He posted it on Instagram, keeping an eye on Yuuri’s progress while he tapped out an appropriate caption along the lines of _I’m having a quiet day with my fiancé who I love dearly_. Yuuri let out a quiet sigh when he finally defeated the boss. He took a hand off of his controller to run his fingers through Victor’s hair.

Yuuri had been playing video games since Victor had known him, and long before that. Playing video games had been listed as a hobby on his profile for many years. Victor wondered absently when he had started.

The game’s music shifted into something softer as Yuuri moved into a new area. Victor stared down at his Kindle for a while. His library was full of an eclectic mix of books, classics and cheesy romance novels side by side on their digital shelves. There were more books on the device than Victor could count. Victor considered it one of his best purchases. 

“Yuuri,” he said. He tried to keep his voice casual. “Did you like college?”

“It was alright,” Yuuri said, obviously distracted. Victor didn’t mind; he had wanted to wait to have this conversation until this exact moment, when only half of Yuuri’s attention was on him. “I was mostly focused on skating.”

“Were your classes difficult?”

“A little.”

“Was everyone…” Victor paused. “Was everyone around the same age as you?”

He watched as Yuuri’s brows furrowed, but Yuuri still didn’t look down at him. “Mostly. What is this about, Victor?”

“Oh, you know. I just never went,” Victor said lightly.

Yuuri paused the game and set the controller aside. He looked down at Victor; it was a long, searching, look. Victor had never understood that a person could lay you bare with only their eyes until he had met Yuuri. His safeguard of Yuuri’s attention towards the television was gone—there was only him, Yuuri, and the time between Yuuri’s confusion and Yuuri realizing what it was that Victor was getting at.

“Do you want to go to college?” Yuuri asked. Just like that. Direct.

Victor turned away and self-consciously touched the back of his own head. He huffed out a sigh. “I’m too old.”

“No,” Yuuri said, voice firm. “Victor, you’re not too old. Do you want to?”

“I want to at least think about it,” Victor admitted. “After I’m finished with skating. But there’s so much to talk about. We’d have to be apart, if your career—”

“When you’re done with skating, so am I,” Yuuri said softly. 

They both already knew, but it was the first time either of them had said it out loud. Victor took a deep breath and then plowed forward. “Then, we’d have to decide where I should apply. I don’t want you to feel pressured. I won’t go anywhere if you don’t want to go too.”

Yuuri caught Victor’s hand from where he had been gesturing emphatically with it without realizing, and pressed a kiss to Victor’s palm. “It’s a few years out of our entire lives. I’m fine being anywhere with you.”

Victor stared up at him for a moment. He shuffled forward and hid his face against Yuuri’s stomach, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and clinging tightly. “You really don’t think I’m too old?” he mumbled into Yuuri’s sweatshirt.

Beginning to play with Victor’s hair, Yuuri replied, “No, I don’t think you’re too old.”

“You don’t think it’ll be too hard? Since it’s not skating?”

“Victor, I think you can do anything,” Yuuri said. He said it like it was a given. Like Victor was silly for not already knowing that.

Neither Victor nor Yuuri moved for a while. Muted piano played from the TV as Victor held onto Yuuri, marveling over his unwavering support as if it were a physical gift that Yuuri had handed to him. Every moment with Yuuri was a gift.

They would need to talk more about this subject later, but when Victor rolled over to check the clock and declared that it was time for lunch, Yuuri let it drop. He let Victor usher him into the kitchen. He listened, scratching behind Makkachin’s ears, as Victor hummed tunelessly and made a meal for them. After they ate, he shooed Victor away from the sink and washed the dishes himself. Victor leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“When did you start playing video games?” Victor asked.

Yuuri hummed, scrubbing hard at a plate. “I think…when I was in middle school? I was, um.” His voice lowered, as if he were embarrassed. “I was even more antisocial back then. I just wanted something to do that didn’t involve other people.”

Victor smiled. “I started to read more often when I started earning gold medals. People disturbed you less when you were holding a book. Also, they said that I must be very intelligent.”

“You _are_ very intelligent,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor kissed him on the cheek in thanks.

They returned to the couch. Victor periodically reminded Yuuri to take breaks from gaming so that he didn’t injure his wrist. As the sun began to set, Yuuri turned off his game and they took Makkachin on another walk. When they returned home it was completely dark; they ate dinner, watched television for an hour, and then got ready for bed. 

It would be another early morning tomorrow, and as always, Victor was willing and eager to face it if he was facing it with Yuuri.


End file.
